1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow vehicle including a track belt unit with an endless track belt, and a pair of steerable skis positioned in a forward direction of the track belt unit and being steerable to the left and right.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional snow vehicles, or snowmobiles, including a track belt unit with an endless track belt, and a pair of steerable skis positioned in a forward direction of the track belt unit and being steerable to the left and right have a rod-like handlebar section (hereinafter referred to as “handlebar”) which is operable by a rider to change the direction of the steerable skis.
The handlebar is coupled to a steering shaft. The steering shaft is rotatable by the handlebar, and is coupled to the steerable skis via tie rods and the like. Generally, such a steering shaft extends in a vertical direction (see, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent No. JP-A-2003-54483, pages 3 to 4 and FIGS. 1 to 2 thereof). As a result, left and right lateral ends of the handlebar attached to the steering shaft will move in a longitudinal direction of the snow vehicle by a relatively large amount, as the rider steers the snow vehicle.
Unfortunately, in the conventional snow vehicles of this type, since the left and right lateral ends of the handlebar move in the longitudinal direction by a relatively large amount while the rider is steering the snow vehicle, the handlebar can be operated relatively easily when the rider is straddling the seat. However, when the rider is standing on the footrests, or in a standing position, the handlebar can be operated less easily.